


Нормальные люди

by Chif



Category: Lost Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кенрек, определённая доля Стерека, что-то типа ангста.<br/>7 драбблов по 100 слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нормальные люди

1.

Кензи готовит завтрак и пританцовывает, в семь утра это так же удивительно, как фейри, подружившиеся с людьми.

— Что не так? — спрашивает Бо.

Кензи широко улыбается и прикусывает губу, чтобы не завизжать.

— Читай по губам, подруга, — шепчет она. — У меня есть собственный оборотень!

Бо непонимающе вскидывает брови, и тут на кухню заходит полуголый парень. Очень горячий парень, который замирает на полушаге, принюхивается и хмурится.

— Бо, — Кензи щёлкает пальцами перед её носом, — даже не думай.

— Даже не думала. Доброе утро, зубная паста в тумбочке.

— Я уже… унюхал, — немного смущённо отзывается тот.

— Он прямо как Дайсон, только круче, — доверительно сообщает Кензи. — Завидуй мне.

5.

— Это было КРУТО! — громко заявляет Стайлз, и Дереку хочется треснуть ему по башке. Сильно треснуть, чтобы раз и навсегда выбить из его тона эту восхищённую радость.

Потому что не должен нормальный человек так реагировать на сверхъестественное.

Потому что нормальные люди от этого страдают и погибают.

И будь Дерек на месте Скотта, он бы и близко не подходил к Стайлзу, потому что именно Стайлз в итоге окажется по уши в дерьме. Возможно, совершенно случайно.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Скотт.

— Если не считать мучительной боли, — ядовито отзывается он.

— Использование сарказма хороший признак выздоровления, — замечает Стайлз, и Дереку хочется двинуть ему ещё раз. 

2.

— Не будь бу-у-укой, — тянет Кензи, оседлав Дерека и тыча пальцем ему в нос.

— Мне просто это всё не нравится, тебе лучше держаться от фейри подальше. Вообще от всего опасного подальше, — хмурится Дерек.

— Но ты ведь тоже большой и страшный серый волк, — напоминает Кензи. Продолжает с сильным русским акцентом: — Что делать маленькой девочке в не купленной пока красной шапочке с тобой? 

— Я не плету интриги и не нахожусь в состоянии гражданской войны.

— Зато ты обрастаешь шерстью. И не то чтобы я была против волосатых мужчин, но, Дерек, ты немного линяешь.

— Кензи.

— Она моя подруга, — упрямо говорит она. — Я её не брошу.

6.

— Чувак, понимаю, что я тебе сильно не нравлюсь, — возмущённо говорит Стайлз, — но не мог бы ты проявить капельку дружелюбия? Человеколюбия? Толерантного отношения к представителю дружественного вида? Хотя бы об стены меня не бей!

— Заткнись, — просит Дерек. — Какого хрена вы решили вызвать альфу в школу?

— Не могу ответить, ты только что сказал мне заткнуться.

— Стайлз, — рычит Дерек.

— Познакомиться решили. А ты почему не умер?

— Как ТЫ не умер? — рявкает Дерек в ответ, скрывая, что его немного потряхивает от сдерживаемых эмоций.

Раньше он думал, что никогда в жизни не сможет доверять людям, но теперь ему хочется посадить некоторых из них под замок.

3.

— Лора не отвечает на звонки, мне нужно съездить за ней.

— Хорошо, — подозрительно ровно отзывается Кензи. — Когда вернёшься, можешь мне об этом не сообщать.

Дерек чувствует так, словно его кто-то ударил под дых.

— Что?

— Лучше будет, если мы расстанемся сейчас, пока ты ещё не уехал, — Кензи объясняет так же ровно, без лишних эмоций.

Если бы Дерек знал её чуть меньше, то подумал бы, что повторилась история с Кейт.

Но Дерек её знает.

Думает, что знает.

— Что случилось?

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, — пожимает плечами Кензи.

И самое страшное, что она говорит правду.

Дерек разворачивается и выходит за дверь.

7.

— Да почему я тебя так бешу?!

Дерек закатывает глаза, стараясь не обращать на Стайлза внимание. Но проблема в том, что Стайлз, как и Кензи, способен вывернуть человека наизнанку, лишь бы добиться своего.

Стайлз, как и Кензи, скорее умрёт, чем не утолит своего любопытства.

— Дерек, расскажи, чтобы я понял, чего не стоит делать. Хочу дожить до окончания школы, а то у тебя такой плотоядный взгляд, я начинаю чувствовать себя будущим обедом.

— Просто не лезь в дерьмо, — резко говорит Дерек. — Ходи в школу, начни встречаться с симпатичной ровесницей и перестань влезать в дела оборотней. 

— Не могу, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Скотт мой друг.

4.

— Ты был прав, — Кензи давится слезами и обнимает Дайсона крепче. — Надо было просто сказать правду, и он поверил. Я сказала, сказала, что не хочу, чтобы он был рядом. И я, правда, правда не хочу, чтобы он был рядом, когда мы собираемся на битву с мировым злом, ведь он тоже влезет и умрёт. И он ушёл. Ушёл. Ушё-о-о-ол.

— Тише, — Дайсон гладит её по волосам, а потом стягивает парик, отбрасывая его в сторону, и гладит ещё раз. — Всё ещё можно будет вернуть.

— Если мы выживем, — говорит Кензи и отстраняется. — Пошли, пора вернуть твою любовь.

— Сомневаюсь, что получится.

— У меня есть запасной план.


End file.
